guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood Bond
Erm, hang on, I don't understand. You cast this on ally. Ally has enchantment on him, or you have enchantment on you, or what? Kessel 06:38, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Enchantment on ally, health degen on your. If you've ever used life transfer you'll see what it would be like — Skuld 06:44, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, ok. I never played with necro hexes so I wouldn't know *sheepish* Kessel 04:25, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :::It's closer to Life Siphon really, but lets hope they don't make an enchantment Life Transfer for allies... O_O --Jamie 04:28, 21 June 2006 (CDT) remove stub? I think the stub can be removed. What essential info is mising? RolandOfGilead 07:15, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :A trainer off Shing Jea for non-Factions characters. Try to find out of Michiko has it. --Fyren 14:48, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::Too bad, I bought it and a lot of other factions skills a few days ago, I don't remember where though. For Blood Bond, I am pretty sure it was from Tombo though. If I can buy a skill but have not unlocked it, it belongs into the "confirmed" table, right? RolandOfGilead 17:56, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah. Take it out of unconfirmed if it's there. --Fyren 18:16, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I can buy this skill from Michiko and it doesn't have the Unlocked bracket beside it, so I'm going to go ahead and edit. Kessel 22:01, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Progression re-re-revert 147.10.20.242 changed the template to wrong values (again, if it's 80.186.207.60). I am going to change back to the values currently (build 20,016) in game, even if I already did this before. Please set your blood attribute to 12 and 15 and look at the values before changing again: Currently, it's 17/5 at 12 and 20/6 at 15. 134.130.4.46 00:40, 9 November 2006 (CST) updated? The update that came with nightfall claims to have 'fixed' this skill. Anyone want to test it? Wixery 00:00, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Game updates/20061121 fixed it, just tested ingame, it always gives -3 now. 134.130.4.46 03:05, 22 November 2006 (CST) Related skills how is this related to Life Siphon / Transfer?? except the fact that they are all blood magic and works with degen / regen?? (User:Majnore, too lazy to log in) :I have no idea how long ago this was, but the answer is: they are all blood magic skills that cause degen on one entity and cause regen on another. -- Skax459 00:26, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Stacking? I've never played with this, so I'm not sure, but does it stack if you put it on multiple people? I know with 2 copies of the same degen hex on you, it doesn't, but this isn't actually on the person who cast it, so I'm not sure.--Soong 15:47, 23 December 2007 (UTC) yes it stacks. So... Does using this skill Hex you, Enchant you, or neither? Axelfunx 16:37, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Enchant target ally. If that ally gets it removed early, the degen stops on you too. ---Jamster--- 16:38, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Minions Does this skill work with minions? else it's a good way to heal and deal damage with minions. --Bio. 05:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Probably, it DOES say "allies" --Gimmethegepgun 05:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC)